Andy Phantom Origins
by Flute Chick
Summary: And the next generation of Phantoms begins! Contains at least four OC's. Please enjoy! Rating is now T.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Chapter One: Introduction**_

I'm Andrew Jack Fenton, but call me Andy. I'm almost fourteen, pale and skinny, have black hair and purple eyes, and I have three best friends. Their names are Marine McClain (yes, she is the ghost daughter of Ember), Jade Foley (she looks nothing like her dad), and Adrian Baxter. I live in Amity Park, right in the same building that my dad did when he was my age. My grandparents moved to another state, but I still see them sometimes. I have my dad's old room.

It didn't take long to figure out that Jade was hiding something, and that all of our parents seemed to know about it. I always knew that she was a little different. And I knew that Marine knew about it. It annoyed the heck out of me, but what could I do? Anyway, so I knew there was something weird that she wasn't telling Adrian and me. It was August fifth when I found out. Adrian and I desperately wanted to know where she always disappeared to, why she refused to talk about ghosts, and why she always said that it was to keep us safe. I just didn't expect it to be anything involving Shade Plasmius.

Shade Plasmius was a ghost girl that came out of the blue two years ago. Like Danny and Danielle Phantom, she saved the town on a nearly daily basis. Shade was always a little mysterious, and a little quieter than the Phantoms. I knew that she was not related to the Phantoms, or if she was, it was distant. Adrian always said that she had seemed to be sadder, more solemn than the Phantoms, who joked and laughed when they fought. This would always make me snort and say that he probably liked her. She revealed early on that she was a halfa during a fight with Vlad Plasmius, lovingly (insert sarcasm) dubbed the Fruit Loop.

Back to the point. Jade was super smart, sometimes a little Goth, but other than that she could have been my sister. She was always snarky when it came to certain students (cough Paul cough Leanne cough A-list cough COUGH). I never really expected her to be the type to have secrets the way she did. But on July fifth, she was running off again for some random reason, and I finally got Adrian to follow me. We snuck behind her, and she went to a deserted alley.

"Hey, Marine. Ready to kick ghost butt?" she said casually. Marine phased through the wall.

"Yep. Man, I wish Andy and Adrian could come along . . ."

"So do I. But Andy's not going to get his powers until he's fourteen at least. That's when his dad got them, and you know he may not get them at all."

"You were born with them," said Marine stubbornly, like when she was arguing that I had used a cheat on a video game. Jade frowned.

"You know full well that I wasn't 'born' with them. I was _created_ with them," she said bitterly. I looked at Adrian, who gave me a fearful glance. Created? What was going on? Then Jade laughed.

"Oh, they all actually think I'm related to Tucker. I thought you would remember, Marine." This was scaring the heck out of me.

"Jade, you're acting weird again," Marine warned. Jade sighed.

"I know . . . I'm sorry, Marine. It's just a stupid impulse. Stupid." Jade seemed to reprimand herself. I stared, trying to figure it out. Then something extremely weird happened: a wisp of blue mist came out of Jade's mouth. I frowned; it was August!

"Ugh, let's go," she said, and then something even stranger happened. A lavender-colored light formed at her waist, turning into a glowing white ring about the size of a hula hoop. It then split into two, one moving up and one moving down.

Where the rings had been, she changed. Rather than her usual clothes, which were a pink tank top and jeans, a strappy black top with a swirly S on the front, black gloves, white boots, and black hazmat pants were there. When the rings passed her face, her blue eyes turned neon green. Her wavy hair changed only slightly: where the red hair was, green replaced it, but the black highlights stayed the same. In short? Jade became Shade Plasmius. Marine powered up a little, making her guitar appear and letting her hair flare up. Adrian and I watched, dumbstruck, as the two flew off.

"Well," I said, sort of denying what had happened, "Now I know how she gets us out of the lockers without knowing the combinations. She phases the lock off." Adrian nodded.

"Dude, did you hear everything that she said, or did you only notice the last bit?"

"I heard everything."

"Then do you know what she meant by, '_Andy's not going to get his powers until he's fourteen at least. That's when his dad got them, and you know he may not get them at all_'?"

"If I knew I'd tell you. Powers? My dad? I'm just as confused as you are." My dad was an astronaut, not a superhero, and I knew better than anyone did that I was hardly the type to be extra-ordinary.

"Dude, let's just pretend we don't know, then help them out at some point," I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Wanna ask Mr. and Mrs. Foley if they know about Jade?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't, but we'd better check." We walked over to Jade's house, which was only a block from where we were. I knocked on the door and Mr. Foley answered.

"Hey, Andy. Adrian. Jade's not here right now . . ."

"We know. We wanted to talk to you and Aunt Jazz about her . . . we're kind of worried," I said. That made him open up the door immediately and call Jazz down. We sat down in the kitchen, and the two concerned parents listened intently.

"I'm sure you know that Jade runs off with Marine a lot, and they won't tell us why," Adrian began. They relaxed.

"Don't worry, boys. They're perfectly safe," said Aunt Jazz. Uncle Tucker glanced at the TV. It was showing Danny Phantom, Marine, and Shade fighting a large monster of a ghost.

"It doesn't look like it," I observed, looking pointedly at Shade dodging blasts and doing nothing else.

"What-you followed them, didn't you?" asked Aunt Jazz.

"Yeah, kind of. So you know about her?"

"Yes, we did. She's not biologically our daughter, but that makes no difference. Danny Phantom found a baby in the clutches of Vlad Plasmius. That was Jade."

"That's why she was acting all creepy," I muttered. Well, Adrian and I thanked them and left. Adrian had homework, and I had finished mine, but I had stuff to do at home.

There's one thing that only my family knows about me. Adrian and Marine know about it, but only to a certain extent. What is it?

I am a Danny Phantom fan. Full out, total geek, Phantom fan. So you can imagine what I mean when I say that it's not a joke that I have about six DP t-shirts, go as ghosts that he's fought for Halloween, and have interviews of his from years ago recorded on my laptop. I know pretty much all there is to know about Phantom that is public. I'm nuts about that kind of thing.

The day before, I'd found out Phantom's email address, and decided that I had to email him. This is how it went:

_Dear Danny Phantom,_

_I am probably your biggest not-totally-insane fan. I feel great knowing that you're protecting the town. You're my idol, right up there with my parents, because you do what's right even if it isn't easy or popular. You haven't saved me personally, and I have never seen you in real life, even though I live in Amity. I know Marine and Shade, though. So . . . how are you? Do you know the Fentons very well? Any chance that you're going to write back (you must get tons of fan mail)? Anyway, I hope you don't mind me writing, and I hope you don't have too rough a day with both of your lives. _

_Andy Fenton_

I knew that being a halfa had to be hard, so I figured that Danny would appreciate it. I sat on my bed for a while, thinking about Marine and Jade . . . mostly Marine. I thought about how she was almost always smiling, always great on the guitar, always pretty. Yeah, I've had a crush on her since January . . . of our fifth grade year.

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . I don't know what to say here except . . .<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom no matter how awesome that would be. There. I said it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Letters From A Phantom

_**Chapter Two: Letters from a Phantom**_

I don't get a lot of email. My family can talk to me to my face. Same with Adrian, Marine, and Jade. No one else really bothers. So when I got a new mail message, I was excited. Only one person would email me at that point, and it was his first one.

_Dear Andy Fenton,_

_Nice to hear from you! I appreciated your writing to me. I happen to know Danny, his sister, and his parents very well, as well as a few of his friends. Back when I first started this whole thing, I saved his life on more than one occasion. And as for knowing Marine and Shade . . . I would expect Marine. I suppose you know Shade is Jade Foley? Sorry to spoil the surprise if not; I figured you knew. I believe I've seen you around with that Adrian kid and those two. Seeing as you're reading this, yes, I'm writing back, and as often as you write, kid._

_Life is interesting at the least. I've got a wife and a son. My wife knows perfectly well that I'm Phantom, however my son . . . never had a clue. I never told him. That will turn out to be bad, seeing as he will probably inherit my powers when he turns the age I was when I had my little accident. At least for him, it won't be half as painful as it was for me. I'm honestly worried about how I will break it to him. Imagine Danny walking in from work one day: "Hey Andy, I lied about this for your entire life, but I'm Danny Phantom, and you may or may not get ghost powers like me! Need a ride to Adrian's tonight?" Yeah, that doesn't work._

_I'm going to let you in on a little secret. This is only known basically by anyone who knows my secret identity: I am the king of ghosts. When I defeated Pariah back in the day, I became king, but didn't find out until just about a year later. It doesn't mean much except that I got a new power—which I have yet to use publicly. I don't think anyone would appreciate me burning down their houses. Soon enough, though, I bet that power will be revealed. If something challenging comes along, that is . . . and we all know it will . . ._

_How's your life? Do you go to Casper High like I did and my son does? What do you like to do? And how is your life? Do you plan on writing back?_

_Danny Phantom_

I was kind of waiting to wake up. Danny Phantom had written back. His son was in one of my classes, no doubt. He was planning on writing back _more._ And weirdly enough, he seemed like a normal guy, besides all the ghost stuff. I decided that I would have to just be a friend to him. I printed the email for proof that I could show Adrian, who wouldn't call me a liar. Then I wrote a response:

_Dear Danny Phantom,_

_Yeah, I know all about Jade. Adrian does too. We plan to talk to her about it soon. And yikes about your son. (Lucky kid, I'd love to have you as an uncle. Not trying to be rude, but I like my own dad well enough. I wouldn't replace him.) I guess that would be awkward. I don't know how else to put it, unless you did this with him—that is, email him and give him hints (I highly doubt that you're my dad; that would be too good to be true). My life is okay. Yeah, I go to Casper High. Principal Lancer can be a pain. He was my dad's English teacher. As for what I like to do, that would include playing videogames, hanging out with my family and __friends, and writing. It's weird, but I think I got the writing thing from my Aunt Danielle. Well, I've got to go._

_Andy Fenton_

As I passed by a mirror on the way downstairs, I thought I saw a flash of light, but when I looked again, it was gone. I shrugged and rushed downstairs, when I heard my dad and his cousin in the kitchen. I listened in, obviously hearing the word Phantom.

" . . . Phantom might be able to visit?" Aunt Danielle asked.

"No, he'd probably wonder why his hero came over. It'd be too awkward."

"Then what? Save his life?"

"That's an idea, now . . ."

"Please. It's not like you could pay Walker to kidnap him . . ."

"Ah . . ."

"Danny! Honestly! That's not safe!"

"Neither is messing with time, fighting ghosts, and being me," he retorted. Then he sighed.

"Don't you understand? I'm freaking out, Dani!"

"I know, Danny. I don't like this either. Andy ought to have known from the beginning! Same with Adrian!" I stood frozen in the door. This was reminding me disturbingly of my letter.

"Look, Danielle, I'm figuring it out—Phantom is handling it!"

"You know . . . Danny's not the only Phantom."

"And I'm glad of that."

"Aw, come here cuz. I can't stay mad at you!" I sprinted out, running straight into Adrian's house. I showed him the letter, and told him about my dad. He frowned.

"Andy . . . you don't think . . . Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom?"

"It's a bit too obvious. He's a little smarter than that . . . I think . . .Maybe not. . . I wish I knew."

"We'd better talk to Jade and Marine. They haven't officially told us yet, and I want them to confess. Under pressure," he ginned evilly. I called them over. Miss Gray was out at work, so we had free reign of the house. I lounged on the couch, flipping channels.

Marine and Jade came in, and I hid a grin as Marine sat next to me. Then I casually turned off the T. V.

"So when are you guys going to tell us about why Jade is always on the run?" I asked.

"Try never," said Jade, while Marine said, "On your birthday, maybe."

"Do I even want to ask why you won't tell us?" groaned Adrian.

"So you're safe. You have no idea, Adrian, what I get into daily," said Jade darkly.

"Sounds like a line from Spiderman or something," I said. She flinched. Then scowled.

"And?"

"Well, I was making an observation. What if your secret is dangerous to you? I don't want my cousin hurt," I answered.

"I don't want _you_ two hurt. That's why I'm not telling you."

"You're not seeing some abusive guy, are you?" interrupted Adrian. Even I jumped at this, but realized that it was part of the act. Jade's eyes widened, then she shook her head.

"I can take care of myself well enough, you know. I'm not that helpless."

"You say so. I'm not so sure. Why do you have a huge bruise on your arm?" She bit her lip, and as he glowered at her, I decided to let them out of the awkward situation. I wasn't _that _mean.

"We know that you're Shade Plasmius." The two stared at us for a few seconds after we said that in unison. Then we all burst out laughing like maniacs. It was just so comical: we just said that we knew Jade's big secret, said it all casually, and then we couldn't help laugh! Finally, after wiping some tears from the corner of my eye and chuckling the rest of it out, I sighed. Today was pretty good, in my opinion.

"How'd you find out?" asked Marine.

"To be perfectly honest? We followed you into an alley." I face palmed at Adrian's bluntness.

"Dude! Not cool!" After some messing around, I headed home, and checked my email. A new message popped up.

_Dear Andy,_

_Aunt Danielle sounds like my sister. Oh, and you can call me Danny. You remind me of me when I was a kid; I liked the same kind of stuff. The writing came after I started getting to know Dannielle myself-that is, Dani Phantom. I'm flattered that you would like me as an uncle and we haven't even met face to face. I totally understand about the whole father thing. My dad was embarrassing and totally weird, but I wouldn't ask for anyone else, even when stupid Fruit Loop offered._

_Speaking of Fruit Loop, you should probably know about Shade. She isn't as she seems. She's the clone of Jazz Fenton and Vlad Plasmius, hence the name. She was created by Vlad when he attempted to get a son. I saved newborn Jade from him when he realized that she wasn't what he wanted. Jazz and Tucker raised her as their own, and she always had ghost powers. I helped her to train to use them. It wasn't easy, but everyone helped. You and Adrian are the last ones to know. She's really all right . . ._

_You and I ought to talk, Andy. Meet me in the park at 11:35 P. M. Don't tell anyone, and make sure no one sees you leave. I swear to you by all that I'm worth that this is both important and safe. Please come._

_Danny Phantom_

I stared, checking over it three times. I've gone out of the house without anyone knowing before. It's easy to get down to the first floor and then sneak out without making a sound, although if I could sneak through my window it would be easier and I would be less likely to get caught, but I'm on the second floor. I played Doomed 3.0 halfheartedly, not even trying when I beat a few players out of the level. That went on until about ten, at which my mom yelled for me to get to bed. I was determined not to fall asleep and therefore put my iPod ear buds in, hit shuffle and watched the clock as a few songs that I slightly ignored blasted into my ears. I would not fall asleep.

"I AM, I AM, I'M ALL OF ME . . . "

"I SEE YOU DRIVIN' 'ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE, AND I'M LIKE, FORGET YOU!"

" HEY, HE-E-E-EY, HE-E-E-EY, TONIGHT . . ."

It was somewhat like that until 11:30, when I got out of bed. I walked along the edges of the floor so that it wouldn't creak. Then I walked downstairs, through the front door, and out into the dark night. The street, both ways, was deserted. The only light was coming from the bright full moon and the street lights lining the road. I hunched up my shoulders and hurried across the street. Figuring it would take too long to go around the block, I cut through an alley. It was just between two apartment buildings. I took my time, knowing that the park was a very short walk from that point. There were a few trash cans here and there, and a few loose papers on the ground. The most significant thing was the mirror. It was a grimy, cracked, full-length one that may once have been from a dressing room of some kind. It had no frame, but was just a little taller than me.

I shivered in an odd sense of cold, closing my eyes. There seemed to be a flash of light, and I flinched, glancing around. There was no source or hint that there had been a flash. I shrugged off the odd feeling and went on, just passing the mirror. I gave it a sidelong glance and had to do a double-take, because what I was seeing was unbelievable. I was seeing a fourteen-year-old Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I guess that had to be expected. I'm sorry for being so obvious. No real plot twist, although I did try for a cliffhanger here. Oh, well, sayonara. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Ghostly Reflections

**Me: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, guys! **

**Jade: Well, she _was_ working a lot on the other stories, especially that Sonic the Hedgehog one. **

**Andy: Please tell me you're going to edit the chapters you wrote after this one? They're . . . meh . . .**

**Me: Hey! I'm bad at coming up with my own plots! Fine! This just means that there will be a bigger gap between chapters . . . sigh . . . Jade, you get to do the disclaimer. Andy made me sad. **

**Andy: Want a cookie?**

**Me: No. The cookie is a lie, just like the cake!**

**Jade: While they argue and she tries to regain her sanity, I would like to point out that Flute Chick does not own Danny Phantom. She simply owns Andy, Adrian, Marine and I. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>I was looking at my reflection, not a window or a T. V. screen. I blinked, and the Phantom in the mirror blinked. I touched my face, feeling the hazmat material on the gloves, and the reflected me did the same. There were few differences to be honest, but no one could guess them—only I could. I guess the only real difference was the symbol on the chest and my eyes were a different shade of green. My hair was white, my eyes were green, and I had the classic Phantom outfit—although the symbol was not a D. It was an A that curved inwards on the bottom, making it sort of resemble a rocket ship, depending on how you looked at it. If it was turned on its side, no one would be able to differentiate me from a younger Danny Phantom. After a few seconds of merely staring and processing what was in front of me, then looking down to make sure that I indeed <em>was<em> wearing the outfit, which I was, I let out a mild yell:

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK IS THIS? I'M A PHANTOM? THIS MAKES NO FREAKING SENSE!" I was lucky that the neighbors are heavy sleepers. After that little rant, I ran towards the park, not caring if someone saw me or not. I needed answers, and there was only one person who could give them to me. I stopped behind a car parked nearby and checked the time off of the side of a building: 11:33. I had time to think. Being Phantom—Andy Phantom, I thought amusingly—would not be the best thing for this meeting in my case. So I concentrated, having no real experience at this, and thought hard about being human. The white rings, like the ones Jade had, only with a bluish glow, passed before me and the odd cool sensation that had been hanging on me since the light first flashed went away. I looked into the rearview mirror of the car to check myself. Yes, I was in my human form again. Then I walked into the park and sat down on a bench. It didn't take much for me to piece it all together in the two minutes that I sat there waiting.

"Andy?" asked the voice of a man behind me. I turned to face Phantom—the grown-up one, the one who did have a D on his outfit, the one who supposedly saved my family a ton of times. The one who was secretly my father, if I was right. There was no other explanation.

"Yeah-oh, hi," I said. He sat down next to me, seeming to be gathering his thoughts as he stared at the stars.

"So, you are my biggest fan, huh?" he cracked a grin, but seemed surprised when I sighed.

"Drop the act, Dad." Now if he was surprised before, he was downright baffled now.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom? You two look alike. It didn't help your case when I turned into Andy Phantom in a deserted alley on the way here." This seemed to make him realize that I knew what was going on. He face-palmed.

"You know, you weren't supposed to transform until you were at least fourteen. Your birthday's tomorrow, or in half an hour I suppose. Close enough I guess. Want to go on your first patrol?" he asked, as casually as asking me if I wanted to go out for dinner or stay at home. Of course, I said yes in the same casual manner . . . well, not really.

"Yes I do! And don't worry, I don't plan on getting all dramatic and angst-y like the average teen in this situation. You've lied to me my whole life. But I get why, and you did try to get me to have a normal life while I could. I appreciate the effort. The only thing is . . . holy freaking heck, my dad is Danny Phantom! And I'm half-ghost!" I shrugged to show I was still sort of denying it. He laughed and nodded. I turned back into my ghost persona, and he whistled.

"You look exactly like I did, except for the symbol. I bet that within a month of the introduction of Andy Phantom, the entire female population of Casper High will have a major crush on the new ghost boy . . . and only his ghost half, if it's anything like it was for me," he grumbled. Then he grinned.

"Want flying lessons?" I stepped back for a second, spluttering.

"Now? I doubt that I'll be very good . . ."

"It's the easiest—and most fun—thing about this. Come on. You're already floating." In shock, I looked down to find that my feet weren't on the ground. I struggled to get down again in panic, and it was like trying to run through deep water, but I did it.

"Wow, that's faster than me. I took a whole hour to get back on the ground."

"It's like floating on your back in shallow water and trying to lie on the bottom."

"Exactly. Now, let yourself float again." I did. Then I tried to make myself go higher. It worked! I leaned the slightest bit to one direction and I moved slowly that way. Dad just stood and watched, smiling. I went a little higher, above the tops of the trees now, and leaned forward so much that I was parallel to the ground. I started to move very quickly, and I got excited, leaning to the left, then zooming upwards, then going to land. Dad clapped.

"You're a natural, Andy. I say we go home for the night and talk more in the morning. Leave the patrol to me."

"Okay, Dad." We flew home, and I opened my bedroom window, sneaking in. He waved and then flew around the corner of the house to go to his room. I sighed, then turned human. I literally fell onto my bed and was out within seconds. I was beat. I soon had a dream that I will never forget.

It was an empty room, except for a pedestal with a Fenton Thermos on it. I walked towards it, and my footsteps echoed around. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that a powerful ghost was locked away in there, for he imprinted his face from the inside. That didn't normally happen. I walked around it, knowing better than to open it.

"Ah, so you're his brat," said a deep voice from inside.

"I assume you know my dad, and I also assume that you aren't friends." Obviously this was a ghost he once caught.

"Correct."

"I don't know who you are. How do you know my dad?"

"It's a long story, boy. I don't want to keep you." It was very sarcastic.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, sitting cross-legged and disliking this ghost more and more. He chuckled.

"If you insist. In another version of time, events changed for Danny Fenton drastically. An accident at the Nasty Burger killed his friends, his family, and Mr. Lancer. Distressed, he begged Vlad to rip out his ghost half, which evidently was the reason for it all. Vlad did so, but the ghost that was ripped out had no emotion, and felt freed up to do the same to Vlad since it was so painful. The two ghost halves—Plasmius and Phantom—merged, to create Dark Dan. Within ten years, he destroyed the world.

"Now, a ghost named Clockwork liked to meddle with time. Therefore, he decided to help Danny out by showing him the future where Dark Dan existed. It ended in a battle where the young Danny trapped Dark Dan forever in a Fenton Thermos. He returned to his time, and what had happened before, didn't the second time around, and he lived a happy life, I'm sure. Dark Dan was forever locked outside of time, never to be released again. And Clockwork simply watched over the little Thermos. He forgot a certain detail, which allowed me to enter this world at night through the dreams of others. Normally it's just nightmares for my counterpart, because it's my own little revenge, but tonight I decided to see what was going on in your head." The voice laughed maniacally. I shivered.

"So, you're another version of my dad. Why are you so keen on learning about me?"

"I suppose I wonder things. I've had time enough to wonder about you and what you do. What you would have been if I'd raised you."

"That's . . . interesting. I wouldn't expect an evil version of my dad to want to know anything about me."

"Perhaps I'm not evil."

"Sure sounds like it. What happened to your human halves?"

". . ."

"That's exactly what I thought. Stop giving my dad nightmares."

"No."

"I don't see why it should be fun for you!"

"It gets boring sometimes. I chose to see you tonight because of that. I am much more amused." I thought for a few minutes. I didn't like Dan at all. But maybe I could do my dad a favor. I knew that my dad lost sleep over nightmares, though I never knew what they were about until now. He didn't deserve whatever torture that Dan could put him through.

"Then talk to me more often." There was a pause, then he chuckled.

"Fair enough. I'll show you the things I know, and you can share the things that you know."

_As long as it gets you out of my dad's head, _I thought.

"It's a deal. So this place lets us show each other thoughts?"

"More or less. I'll leave you now." And it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I like to leave notes in all or most chapters if possible. Sometimes, like now, they are pointless. Tell me what you think, your ideas that could stem from this, anything. As long as you keep it nice, I'll be happy-I don't mind criticism. I just cry at insults easily. Silly me. Anyway, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Boy

**This story is NOT dead, and neither am I! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around 6:30. I tend not to sleep in. I decided that I'd go and get my own breakfast. I figured, hey, it's my birthday. I can do what I want. So I did.<p>

I was apparently the first one up, and I was the first one to be dressed. On birthdays in my family, we tend to have a family/friend party on the day of unless it's a school day. Then we do it on the nearest weekend. Since mine's during the summer, it's not as big of a deal with schedules.

I was wearing my usual gray sweats and black DP shirt. It was more ironic now that I knew the truth about my dad. It was a normal day until the party, where everyone that I expected showed up. The guest list included Marine, Adrian, Jade, Aunt Jazz, Uncle Tucker, Ms. Gray, Amorpho, Ember, my parents, and that's it. Everyone had a bag of gifts, and the cake was my favorite: chocolate cheesecake.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday seriously off-key, and I doubt that Jade appreciated getting the smoke from the candles blown in her face. My gifts were the usual things: Danny Phantom fan stuff, iTunes gift cards, books that I'd been waiting for, that sort of thing. When people started leaving, my dad nodded to me and left for a minute. I hung back and started on one of my new video games with Adrian. I was beating him easily when Dad, as Phantom, phased through the floor behind me. He waited until I stopped the game to make his presence known.

"Andy, Adrian, I need you to come with me." Adrian whipped around.

"Y-You need us?" he gaped. Dad nodded, and I doubt Adrian's mouth could go any wider. I pretended to be shocked as well.

"But we're just a couple of normal guys—what could we help with?" I asked.

"Well, remember how I said my son knows nothing about me?" We both nodded; I remembered showing Adrian that email.

"I figure you two can soften the blow—he says he knows you guys." Adrian looked immediately like he was trying to solve a hard crossword for "who could be Danny Phantom's son that I know?" I couldn't help laughing inwardly.

"Well, if you say so. Lead the way," Adrian said after I nodded slowly.

"It's faster to fly. Are you two up for it?" We both nodded vigorously for different reasons. He was excited for his first flight; I was excited to show my best friend the coolest thing that ever happened to me.

After a few minutes of just flying above cloud cover, with Adrian on Dad's back and me hanging from his arms, Dad admitted that he was procrastinating.

"I'm just not sure how to do this anymore. I had it all planned out: I was going to wing it. But now, I'm not too sure," he explained. I got an idea.

"Hey, I'm slipping," I said in a worried tone. Dad got the idea and looked at me to be sure. I nodded slightly, then his grip, which had been as tight as iron before, slackened. I tried to let go, but then had a better idea. I attempted to go intangible for a split second, imagining that I was made of nothing. I succeeded and began free-falling through the clouds. I waited until I was just under the clouds, approximately 4.5 seconds. Then I turned into Phantom and flew behind them, where Adrian was currently still screaming.

"Dear god, save him!" he begged. Dad was stock-still, unsure if I made it as well.

"Save who?" I asked. Adrian turned his head to see me, and then said, "You must be his son. Problem solved, Phantom. NOW SAVE MY BEST FRIEND!" I rolled my eyes, which only made him shocked and angry. He started to splutter.

"I thought you were a hero! And _you_ were his idol! Don't make me jump off and die, too, because I swear, I will if you don't—"

"Calm down, Adrian. I'm perfectly fine. Don't jump and make me carry you home," I said. This just confused him.

"You said, 'I'm fine'. Not 'He's fine'. Please tell me that this is a joke . . . that's way too obvious . . . way to give me a heart attack, Andy." He was obviously relieved and a little peeved off. This just made me happy.

"Dude, isn't this awesome?" I said.

"Yeah, now you can do everything with Marine and Jade, and leave me in the dust."

"Not happening! You can do stuff like the Red Huntress, can't you?"

"I'd rather not. A mask would be too awkward. If I was a half ghost, I'd totally help, but . . . for now I'll just stay out of the spotlight."

"If you say so. Still, this is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I doubt I'll ever consider suicide and then joke about it within the same minute ever again."

"I bet you five bucks that you will before my fifteenth birthday."

"No way, more money for that kind of bet. I'll be rich for that sort of thing."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty!" **(A/N: Please note that this is foreshadowing, a dramatic device used to mention future events only for them to be mentioned in broader detail later, for a sequel to this story. The bet, not the number twenty. Anyone know the AVPM reference?)**

"That works for me. Now what should we do?"

"I'll leave you two to your own devices. Andy, you can carry Adrian, right?"

"Uh, barely. And for a few seconds at most."

"Try now." He slid Adrian onto my back, and I braced myself for an instant drop. However, it was like carrying a doll on my back—way easier.

"You lose weight or something?" I asked immediately.

"No, why?"

"I don't know . . . gym will be easier now. I won't cheat I guess, so never mind. I think I could carry a fully packed school bus now easily."

"Dude, this is so bizarre to know that you can do all of this stuff all of a sudden."

"I'm thinking the exact same thing. I don't know whether I'm still in denial or if I got over that and am used to it overnight. It doesn't really matter, I guess. The best part is that Jade and Marine don't know yet—we can still have a little fun with them. You know, kind of get back at them with the whole secret keeping thing."

"Hehe, I like the way you think, Fenton." It was getting late by then, and I flew Adrian home. He waved goodbye and I headed back, where I fell asleep as I hit the pillow.

I was in the blank room again. The thermos was on the simple pedestal, and that was the only thing in the room. I crossed my arms.

"Alright, Dan. What do you want to know?" The deep voice chuckled.

"I actually was thinking that you could see a few things first. Perhaps I just want to know your reactions to the things that your father went through . . . I can't show you anything beyond when we took the C. A. T. s; that's when our paths took on different ways." I nodded, secretly excited about this. I thought I'd have to scrape it out of him to learn about my dad's past.

"You'll experience things from my memories' point of view. It won't be like watching a movie. You'll feel, see, smell, and hear every bit of it. Understand?" I nodded, gulping. (**A/N: Now, Andy will experience everything Danny did, from the accident itself up to just before Danny looked at those answers. If you don't know what happened during that time, you shouldn't really be reading this. Or you should look it all up on youtube. I'm only skipping it because that would mean rewriting each episode plus Andy's thoughts, which I don't intend to do.**) I gasped as I was suddenly in the blank room again.

"How long did that really take, if I spent months as my dad?" I asked.

"It was just a second. Now I would definitely ask about what you thought, but that would be rude. Tonight, you can get whatever information you want from me." I thought for a minute.

"I want to know what the nightmares you give my dad normally are like." The evil laugh that emitted from the thermos was deafening.

"It wouldn't be terrifying enough for you, since you are not another version of me. I wonder how I could demonstrate it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You can give it any night to me at random, I want to get the full effect. What do you want to know about me?"

"Hm . . . I'd like to know a bit about your day today. What you did, what you thought. Is that much?"

"How do I show you?"

"Simply think about the day, and in this room, I'll live it." I nodded, and thought about today as it had been. In an instant, Dan spluttered.

"My counterpart hasn't changed much! He told you nothing about me, or Pariah, or anything about his adventurous life as Danny Phantom. Or about Adrian's parents," he added as a side comment. I snapped my head up.

"Adrian's parents? The Baxters?"

"Dash and Paulina Baxter, to be exact," said Dark Dan, a smirk clear in his voice. That meant the blonde jerk and the Latina witch were my best bud's parents. I wasn't sure how to react, when I woke up, Dan's laughter still ringing in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow . . . I had more in this chapter than I thought . . . oh well. See you next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Freshman Days

_Here's the next chapter, guys!_

* * *

><p>I realized within seconds that it was the first day of school, and checked the clock. I knew that, considering my dad's life, I needed to get there as soon as possible, and early meant on time when you fought ghosts. So I grabbed breakfast, packed my backpack within seconds, and slipped an extra Fenton Thermos into it. I checked the clock again; it was seven forty-five.<p>

I sprinted past my parents in the kitchen, yelling, "Love you guys! See you after school!" I ran out the door, then kept running, forgetting that flying was faster as well as more fun. I reached the building five minutes before the doors even opened, and noticed Jade was there. I grinned, gasping for breath, when I saw Marine with her.

"So what brings you here this early?" asked Jade, shifting her black backpack.

"Set . . . alarm . . . one hour . . . early?" I lied, gasping for breath.

"Sure . . . whatever . . . Marine is coming this year!" Marine had never actually enrolled in grade school. It wasn't required for her at all, but in Amity, she was welcome. This made things ten times more awesome than they were at that point.

"So why are you guys here early?" I asked.

"Figured that if a ghost attacks, planning to be on time would make us late. That's the general philosophy for this sort of thing." I nodded vaguely, like 'whatever you say, Jade. You're the expert'.

It turned out that no ghosts showed up. I sighed in relief, thinking that maybe it was for the best that I didn't get practice yet. Maybe working my own powers would be similar to how my dad's did in Dan's memories. If so, I was fairly an expert by then. I grinned to myself, then saw Adrian coming up next to us.

"Hey, Adrian!" I greeted. By then, it was a more regular time to get to school, and most of the kids were there. He smiled and waved when he saw us, and chuckled slightly that I was wearing my DP sweatshirt, backpack, and my regular gray sweats and sneakers. It was a little ironic, but I didn't mind. There were a few others in the crowd with the same sort of fan stuff, so it was really no unusual sight. It was only funny to us.

Sadly, our happy moment lasted only a few seconds, because the Terrible Two, the Twin Devils, the bane of the existence of anyone with a lower social status, that's right, Paul and Leanne Zhou, were walking toward us, each with their BF/GF of the week hanging on their arms.

"Why, lookie here Leanne! It seems that a couple of kids got into the group. It's high school now, dorks. We own you more than ever. Don't even think you can get back at me without getting caught, Fenton. The punishment will be even more severe." I cringed at Paul's hissing in my ear as he grabbed me by the collar.

"And no one will feel sorry enough to stop me, because unlike grade school, there's a whole family legacy here at Casper High. My parents, your parents—they were on the same levels as you and me. Everyone knows it. Don't try to break tradition, Fenturd, or you'll regret it." I stayed silent, and he smirked at me when I didn't respond. _Jerk,_ I chanted in my head. _He's just an idiot jerk. He's not a ghost. He's just an idiot jerk. He's just an idiot jerk. _

"Now just let things play out our way, and we won't have any problems. Hey, McClain," he said to Marine. _He's just an idiot jerk. _I could have strangled him. He had had a crush on her since seventh grade when she played a concert at our school. It was sick that he didn't get the hint when she slapped him for making a rude line to try to pick her up—I won't repeat it because it was too vulgar. I'm not one to mention that sort of thing . . . unlike him, the king of idiot jerks. She scowled and pretended not to hear him.

"So, Andy, did you like your birthday gifts?"

"Yeah, they were awesome. Thanks for the CD."

"No problem." She smiled, and I probably melted into a glob of mush right there. I reconstituted myself however, when the first bell rang. I walked into class with Adrian—we had all of the same classes together. It wasn't even scary. I didn't have to fight any ghosts, and no one even mentioned the topic of Danny Phantom throughout the morning.

At lunch, I wasn't so lucky. Box Lunch came and decided to make trouble. Before anyone could run in panic, I blasted her into the Fenton Thermos without anyone seeing. I smiled, glad to know that my powers worked the same way that my dad's did in the memories. That was extremely helpful for me. The day continued without a hitch. Finally, I got home. I heard my mom and dad talking and decided to eavesdrop.

"Gone? Absolutely nothing?"

"I haven't had a nightmare about him at all. He's never been gone for more than a night. It doesn't seem right. Not that I'm complaining."

"Maybe you've gotten over them."

"And what would suddenly cause that after all these years?"

"Maybe you were over it when Andy was born, but you were really just having problems with lying to him?"

"That's the only sane thing I can see. Except, as you know, Clockwork said that he might be able to enter dreams. I get the feeling that he was always real, just messing with my head. If he was real, then where has he gone?"

"Danny, how likely is it that he's real?"

"As likely as not."

". . . Danny, I think that you should just be happy that you aren't experiencing those. It's okay."

"I'm just worried about you and Andy, and everyone. If Dark Dan ever escaped—I don't even want to think about it. It'd be my nightmares come to life."

"Exactly. Don't think about it. I'm sure things will be okay—wait, I just saw your ghost sense."

"Me, too." I walked in, and they looked relieved.

"Good, not a full ghost that wants me dead," my dad said, more relaxed. But he stiffened again at my expression.

"I heard a good chunk of that conversation. Plus I found out something a little disturbing last night . . . Adrian's mom and dad were awful to you back in high school. And I mean horrible." They looked shocked at the fact those words came out of my mouth.

"Actually, that was true . . . for a while. It turns out that Dash was having family problems, and both he and Paulina were pretty much forced into what they did by the real leaders of the A-list, Star and Kwan, who acted like their cronies so they wouldn't get punished if the A-list crumbled to dust."

"Where are Dash and Paulina now? Why does Miss Gray take care of Adrian?"

"She adopted him when Dash and Paulina died. A drunk driver hit them—and Paulina only managed to save Adrian by diving to the side to get him out of the way. In the process, she got hurt even worse, but it ended quickly. They both live in the Ghost Zone now, but I haven't been told where. I've been itching to go see them. That's kind of Adrian's thought process about it too, only he never really asked Valerie. I get the feeling that he'll see them soon enough." By the weird look in my dad's eyes at that, I didn't question him. I trusted my dad far more than Dark Dan.

"Now how did you come by the information that Dash and Paulina were in the A-list?" Dang. Think fast, Fenton.

"Uh, I don't know?" I tried. He shook his head. That was an overused excuse even for him. I sighed, feeling deflated. I wouldn't tell the full truth, but a half-truth—that's something that has worked before.

"A dream I had last night and a gut feeling." Dad's eyes widened.

"Er, what kind of dream? Who was in it?"

"Uh . . . you, Mom, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danielle, Grandma, Grandpa, quite a few ghosts, Principal Lancer, Star, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Vlad Masters." Dad blinked.

"Name a few of the ghosts."

"Uh, I think . . . Lunch Lady, the Box Ghost, Technus, Skulker, the Box Ghost, Cujo, the Fright Knight, Wulf, the Box Ghost, Walker, Lydia, Frostbite, the Box Ghost, Vlad Plasmius, Dani Phantom, the Box Ghost, Ember, Spectra, Youngblood, Clockwork, Pariah, (Dark Dan), and the Box Ghost. I may have missed a few, including the Box Ghost." Unfortunately, whispering the name did not prevent my dad from hearing it.

"Dark Dan?"

"I said the Box Ghost. Lots of the Box Ghost."

"I get the feeling that you're trying to avoid Dark Dan."

"Uh . . . Dark Dan?" I pretended to be very, very confused.

"You know what . . . nevermind, I'm hearing things. What happened in the dream?"

"That doesn't matter exactly . . . I figured out a lot of my ghost powers thanks to last night. Betcha I could take on Skulker any day now!" I skirted around the topic of the evil ghost. I didn't care if he was evil . . . he couldn't hurt anyone in my dreams, so I was really just doing Dad a favor. Somehow, this time, it worked. He chuckled.

"You did just jinx yourself, you know." Shoot. He was right.

"I know." There was a sudden light outside the window, and we both yelled.

"Going ghost!" We soared outside to find good old Skulktech.

"Two of them! We'll have to split up for today, I think. I will have to go as my former self against this new whelp, and you will have to capture the elder," said Skulker. Only I heard it though, because in seconds my dad was trapped in a cage of random technology. There was a crowd of people below us, and I noticed a lot of fans.

"Who's the kid?" yelled one guy.

"He's my son! Andy Phantom!" yelled my dad from the cage that he was trying to blast apart. Of course, this caused an uproar that no one could silence.

"Who's the mom?" questioned one of the fan girls.

"A girl that none of you will know. It doesn't really matter anyway at this moment. Now I suggest running away! I'm new at this and don't want to hit anyone!" I yelled. Everyone backed up, but stayed close enough to see. I sighed. _Good enough. _

"Think you can defeat me, new ghost child?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Depends on whether or not I have a PDA on me," I said, blasting him with surprising accuracy.

"How dare you mock me!" he yelled, and took out a huge bazooka. I gulped and began maneuvering around the shots that came at me like lightning. I did the only thing that he wouldn't suspect; I flew right up in his face, kicked off the head of the armor, pulled out the blob inside, and sucked it into the Fenton Thermos.

"I am the greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone! I will not be defeated!" yelled a high-pitched voice from the container. I blasted what was left of the suit and went over to the cage.

"I doubt you want to be stuck in here with puny little Skulker, Technus. I suggest you go back to the Ghost Zone on your own, or I'll do it for you." The cage broke apart and flew off in the direction of my house. I grinned.

"So, how was that for my first time, Dad?"

"That was, in a word, amazing, Andy. I couldn't even handle the Box Ghost on my third day as a halfa."

"However, you didn't have help the way I do."

"True." We flew home, and I decided that Dad didn't need to know that my deal with Dark Dan was mainly to get rid of the nightmares. It wasn't necessary. I came home and was on Skype with Adrian, Marine, and Jade all at once within minutes. I smirked at Jade's expression.

"And when did you plan on telling us about yourself?" she asked.

"Eh . . . I was working on it. The Phantom family has a habit of keeping secrets, so I returned the favor—at least it was only for a couple of days this time. Hey Adrian, you think we should go looking for your mom and dad in the Ghost Zone sometime soon?" Adrian got a dark look.

"That's about impossible. We wouldn't make it out alive, and I doubt we'd be able to find them."

"Just think about it. It doesn't have to be today. We can all go together and no one will be the wiser."

"We can sneak off during the Ghost 101 field trip," suggested Marine. I smacked my forehead.

"I forgot about that! They've done it every year since the class started! That's in a month, though. We've got time to work things out." Adrian looked pained.

"I said we probably won't find them. Don't get my hopes up for something that's impossible."

"But we can try. And if not at the field trip, then the portal's in my basement. We can try again." A spark of hope seemed to come on his face.

"I guess I'm just scared, that's all. One, I'm scared of being disappointed in not finding them. Two, I'm scared of them not liking me all that much if we do meet. Three, I'm scared of a ghost that will try to kill me."

"Hey, how do you think I felt when Skulker took out that bazooka today?"

"Point taken."

* * *

><p><em>I hope this was a good one. I'm editing the next chapter so I hope I'll be able to update sooner. Later!<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Classes

_Finally, I finished chapter six! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>I was waiting for a lot of things. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Paul to cause trouble for me on my way from lunch a few days later.<p>

"Hey, Fenton. I got a D on my last test. Now I'm miffed. Can you guess what that means?"

"That I'm getting beat up?"

"Precisely."

"No, actually. I'm not up to it today," I was very tired. I had to skip breakfast, and I'd been up all night, fighting ghosts and treating wounds. Everyone else too, but I'd done most of it this time. We normally took turns on who did most of the fighting each night, then the next morning the others would help them. Last night was my night. I was in charge of all the small fry on my own, and I was the one with the Thermos. There were too many calls on Box Lunch and her dad, and Desiree didn't make things easy later on. I was out by the time it was four in the morning, and the Box Ghost showed up on the way to school.

I was not in the mood for Paul. _He's just an idiot jerk. _

"What did you just say?" he asked. I growled.

"You heard me fine. I'm not up to a beating today. I got it bad enough at least fifteen times last night, and on the way to school. If you think I'm going to just stand here and take it, you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh, that just earned you a free knuckle sandwich," he muttered, pulling me by the shirt. I grumbled something incoherent to anyone listening from around us, but really, it was a general swear for ghosts that Marine taught me. My dad used it enough times on T. V. that people knew what it was, but didn't actually use it. I just hated Paul right at that moment. I won't say it out loud for the sake of the younger people who might be listening.

"To Pariah's flames…" I muttered after, which is a part of it. You don't want to know the rest…

"You think you're cool for swearing like Phantom, huh? That doesn't make you a fan, and neither do your little shirts. I don't care if you like Phantom, you ought to know about him to really act like that." _He's just an idiot jerk._ That really had become my mantra for dealing with him.

"I know plenty about the Phantoms. But whatever. You couldn't really take me on in a fair fight, Paul. I bet you couldn't take on Jade or Adrian either." At this, he scoffed and dropped me. Then there was screaming in the hall.

"GHOST!" I smacked my forehead as people ran in random directions, screaming. I slipped into the nearest restroom, changed into Phantom, and flew out, finding the source of everyone's panic: Vlad Plasmius. He looked much older, but, in ghost form, that just made him more deadly.

"Ah, so it's true. Daniel has a little boy of his own. Lovely," he sneered. I stepped back; this was not the kind of ghost that I was ready to take on yet. Him together with Phantom made Dark Dan, and that was something extremely terrifying.

"Fruit loop. I've heard plenty about you. Ever get that cat?" I asked, masking my fear. He growled.

"And just like your father, apparently. How is Shade, might I ask?" Before I could come up with a witty remark, he blasted me back. I got up and was going to take out my anger on the old man when—

"You idiot, I thought we agreed today was my day to take the major ghosts!" yelled a voice from behind me. I turned in relief; it was Marine.

"It's Vlad!" I yelled. She froze.

"Shade, we need you! As in now!" Shade appeared behind Vlad, and I used the Thermos on him when she blasted him from behind.

"That was close," I said. Marine turned on me.

"You didn't need to worry about him! You're tired enough from yesterday!"

"Yeah . . . which reminds me . . . thank goodness that I have study hall next period." With that, I collapsed in a heap, everything going dark before I hit the ground. I woke up about an hour later to the shrill ringing of the school bell, where I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to algebra. I relaxed a bit; at least I was fairly good at this subject. Then I realized that I had gym next, and then Ghost 101 final period. Yikes.

I was nervous getting out for gym, and I had every right to be. We were playing dodge ball again. And my grade was horrible in this class, so if I didn't do any good today, I'd probably fail, as our coach liked to use the dodge ball games as huge extra-credit test for those who were failing like me.

Paul had it in for me for sure. He and his group was on one team, while I was with the . . . less athletic . . . kids like usual. This was the one class I didn't have Adrian, Marine, or Jade in. Leanne and her friends were also on Paul's team, hiding behind their respective boyfriends. I groaned at my luck—no doubt I could dodge. The question was, could I throw the balls at them without hurting them? I had no time to figure this out, as the whistle blew and blurs of red streaked through the air.

"Come on, Fenton!" goaded Paul. _He's just an idiot jerk._ I sidestepped another one, until suddenly I was alone, and all of the balls were on the floor around me. I grabbed one and aimed carefully before letting my arm snap like a catapult. It sailed high and fast, hitting one of the cheerleaders in the shoulder before Paul's buddy could block it. It soon sailed right past my head. While voices on Paul's team begged me to catch it, the people on the sidelines screamed for me to avoid them at all costs—they didn't want to be slaughtered again. I repeated the process with each of the hiding girls, then Paul's lackeys until there were just three on one. It was Paul and his two friends Eddie and Patrick. All three sent whatever object they had available sailing at me—I didn't get touched by a single one.

"Come on, Zhou!" I said, imitating his voice. He growled and hurled another ball at me. I ducked, and it bounced off the back wall. I caught it off of that bounce and whipped it at Eddie. He winced and rubbed his sore, probably bruised, ribs. Paul asked Patrick to throw on his signal, and he did. The only real way to dodge at that angle was to either drop to the floor or jump. Both would require incredible speed in order to make it in time. I chose to drop, then roll as Paul sent a second one at my head. I grabbed one and aimed carefully. Finally, I threw it—it bounced off of Patrick's arm right at Paul's shoulder.

"Does that count as two?" I asked innocently. Coach nodded. I smirked. _Only an idiot jerk._ The bell rang almost immediately after I was changed, so I didn't have to hear any whispers about how awesome it was when really I was exhausted.

Ghost 101 was a little less nerve-racking. I was supposed to list examples of different class ghosts. Their classes were based on their power levels mostly, except for one. Class A included ecto-pusses and objects infected with ectoplasm. Class B included the Box Ghost's lovely family and anyone that was their equal in power. Class C ranged from Skulker to Frostbite to Johnny 13 to Marine. Class D was the powerful elite: Pariah, Clockwork, and the Fright Knight were some of the few. And finally, Class X was all halfas. Meaning I could practice my Andy Phantom signature.

"Pass your papers back now. We're going to do essays on different ghosts that we hope to see on this year's field trip. The only ghost not allowed for this paper is Marine, because she's part of the class. Now, I'm passing out the rest of the expectations of this paper, due to me right before we leave . . ." Miss Gray handed out the sheets. Everyone groaned at the thought of an essay. However, I knew exactly who I was doing—that's right. Me. Time to practice a self-examination essay for literature.

* * *

><p><em>Not as good as I'd hoped, but if there are any suggestions to making this story better, I'm open to them!<em>

_Flute Chick_


	7. Chapter 7: Field Trip

**Ta-da! Chapter 7 ready! I'll be posting this one a little more quickly now as I think I've got the prewritten chapters fixed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weeks afterward were less nightmare-like than I expected. Apparently, they all thought that it was a fluke, and that I wasn't really that strong. The only one who seemed to believe it was Paul, who avoided me. I was very, very happy about this. I didn't know that he would ever be scared, but I think he was—plus, I happened to find out that he was a huge fan of Andy Phantom when I was told to read my essay out loud to the class. He sneered.<p>

"I bet you made all that up, huh, Fenton?" he asked.

"Not a single word was a lie, Paul. I bet if you asked Phantom yourself, he'd tell you it was true. I know I did."

"Ha! You and Andy Phantom know each other? That's rich!"

"Well, his dad and my dad knew each other back in the day. Plus, Marine knows him, so I would figure that I had the connections to talk to him." He started to laugh, but I noticed how he changed the subject so quickly.

"You are really a joke, Fenton. You faked that thing in Gym, didn't you? That's what I think, and if everyone starts worshipping you like some _hero-_ugh."

"I'm flattered that you think that I should be treated like a hero, Paul, thank you."

"You are _dead_, Fenton!" I laughed at that one.

"More than you know, Paul. I think I'll head home now—the field trip tonight will be fun for me, I bet. Are you coming?" _He's just an idiot jerk. Therefore I can mess with his head. _

"Duh, everyone in the class is coming. But you're not getting away that easily." I walked away. Of course, he followed. I chose to turn left into an alley, and turned invisible when I was sure no one was there. I watched with satisfaction as he turned, determined to corner me, and stomp and fume when I miraculously got away. I nearly laughed out loud, then decided that I would just fly invisibly. I did just that, making it home within about fifty seconds. I turned visible in the living room, and surprised Jade mildly.

"Oh, hey Andy. Ready for the trip?" She didn't even look up from what she was going. Okay, so no surprise at all.

"Yeah, I am. Are Adrian and Marine here?"

"They're on the way. Adrian finally decided to go through with the whole sneaking away plan. I packed everything we'll need if we get lost."

"That's good. Please tell me that my parents are not the chaperones."

"No, it's Mr. Ely."

"Oh, good then. I doubt I could sneak off with them in charge."

"You know that your dad will make an appearance if something happens."

"Which is why we will leave during a moment of slight chaos."

"Ah, yes. That will be fun."

"Yes. Oh, hey Adrian! Hey Marine!" Marine had just phased them both through the front door. I grinned as he and I high-fived.

"You know, this will be alright. Maybe we will find them, maybe not. It doesn't matter too much, because we can try again. If we try hard enough, we'll find them eventually, right?"

"Yeah. We're all in this together!" cheered Jade. Marine started humming a dreaded song from High School Musical that made me yell, and she laughed.

"Sorry, I just had to. The phrase just popped into my head. But Jade is right; we're all here for each other."

"How touching," said a voice from the door. We turned to face Leanne and her brother, who were leading the rest of the students that signed up for this trip up to the front door. My dad chose that time to walk in.

"Hey, guys. Follow me down and we'll get you going. This way, everyone." We all followed him down to the basement, where the lab was. A few kids were impressed, but others were just bored. I could see that Paul was soaking in every single detail, taking every chance to come up with a new way of verbally torturing me. Sure, it was fun to ditch him like I did earlier, but I couldn't stand how he scrutinized every detail of all of our stuff.

I knew that my dad had said that if there were any problems, he would say that I already headed home. I was glad that it was a Friday if we took a long time. I trusted the fact that my dad would find the note on my bed after we snuck away.

"I think we all should head out now. Everyone, get on the bus. Mr. Fenton, it _is_ on autopilot, correct?" My dad nodded, and said that if there was any trouble, to press 406 into the communicator, and the nearest friendly ghost would be alerted to aid us. We got on the Specter Speeder, which had been modified into a bus. I sat in the very back with Marine and Adrian. Jade sat in the front. We flew in and I marveled at the appearance of the Ghost Zone. It was all of four colors as far as I could see: green, white, black, and purple. Mostly green. There were a lot of floating doors, and a few islands. The Speeder landed on one of those islands and we all filed out. Everyone was all over, and us four got together on the side and turned invisible, walking to the other side of the Speeder and transforming there. I got Adrian on my back and we flew away discreetly to another island nearby.

"Finally! I think we're okay here," said Jade. She looked around and we thought we were okay. I heard Mr. Ely calling our names frantically, and then a loud phone call. When the Speeder was out of sight completely and everyone was essentially gone, I breathed a sigh of relief, but not for long.

"YOU!" I turned to face a huge black dragon.

"What? Huh?"

"So you are the son of he who imprisoned me, he who became ruler of the Ghost Zone!" I stared.

"What?" I repeated.

"The man known as 'Danny Phantom' is king of all ghosts! You are his next in line! Therefore, if I defeat you, I shall rule again!" It took just as much time to process all of that as it took for Jade to put up a huge shield when he blasted fire at us. She was focused on him when another voice interrupted.

"Aragon! You can't win! It is not _your_ place to challenge him! Return or be destroyed!" boomed someone that I feared that I recognized. The dragon hissed and flew away.

"What was that?" asked Adrian.

"I think I know . . . and it's not good," I warned. We all got into defensive stances, back to back, and Adrian pulled a Fenton Thermos out of Jade's backpack.

"Don't you dare come near my friends," I said to the ominous voice that had scared even the huge dragon.

"That wasn't a part of our deal, little Andy. Son," chuckled the deep, horrifying voice. I clenched my jaw. Jade paled.

"It couldn't be . . . it's not your dad, and only he would call you son . . . no, not him," she gasped.

"Not who?" asked both Adrian and Marine.

"Not Dark Dan," I answered.

"Who's Dark Dan?"

"Evil ghost version of my dad. Very powerful, very scary, and has given my dad nightmares for years. If it's him, we're in trouble, because he's the equivalent to Pariah in power and double in cruelty—" A horrible noise blasted through my ears, and I saw green waves of energy. I looked up.

"My, my, what an interesting little party. I suppose you three ran off. Bad idea. No one to use as a shield here." We were doomed now for sure.

Dark Dan had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Specter

**Two chapters in one day? Gasp! She must be crazy! LOL, I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to make up for not having posted in forever. **

* * *

><p>The fiend was a horrible sight. He had sickly blue-green skin, flaming white hair, red eyes, and fangs and a forked tongue as well as a goatee. The goatee would have made me laugh because of its cliché-ness, but he was too terrifying. The uniform was like an inverted version of my dad's with a cape added to it. The fact that all these things were true wasn't the scary part.<p>

It was the fact that he actually looked a bit like my dad.

It was in the shape of his face only that it was really visible, but that made all the difference. I couldn't stand there and look at him without thinking of my dad a little bit—which sickened me, knowing what this ghost had done. He was grinning cruelly.

"Ah, I see that you do remember me, Andy my boy."

"Don't you dare call me that. I don't care why you're here, Dan, but," I stopped when he raised his glowing hand towards us.

"Andy, I can call you whatever I want. I _am _your father, after all." This made the others gasp, but I shook my head.

"You're my father about as much as the Box Ghost is yours." He rolled his eyes, and then his cruel smile played again on his lips.

"Well, I must say, you are all quite powerful. And Andy is quite annoying. However, you have one weak link that makes you vulnerable, and you're all weak when it comes to sacrifice." He landed on the little island, and we all stepped back, Adrian farthest behind us.

"Exactly, you can't afford to sacrifice another to get what you want or need. If I gave you a dose of reality, then maybe . . ."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can show you exactly how your father feels about me," he replied. Of course, that made me throw up a shield, but he just laughed.

"You're just trapping yourselves. The next time you get hit from me, you'll see." Marine and Jade threw up their own shields, determined not to get hurt. He used his Ghostly Wail, and mine shattered. I collapsed to the ground, and I couldn't move. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to. It wasn't that I was lazy or tired. It was like I was bolted to the ground. Dark Dan laughed over his wail.

Jade's shield was the next to dissolve, and she dropped just like I had. It was like she had turned to stone. Finally, Marine's fiery wall disappeared and she dropped inches beside me. The terrible sound stopped. I could see Adrian back up, but I could also see that Dark Dan wasn't looking at him. He was muttering under his breath, and I felt strange—there was a weird pulling sensation in the small of my back. As soon as he stopped, I was free and back on my feet. So were the other two girls, and Adrian seemed relieved to see us up. However, there were new people that I didn't recall having been there in the first place.

The first was facing me, and she was almost exactly the same as Jade in looks. However, rather than highlights, her bangs were solid green and the rest of her hair was black. Her eyes were a startling red that unfortunately matched Dark Dan's. Plus, her smile appeared more sinister.

"Call me Dark Shade," she said in a voice that made me think of all those evil women in the Disney movies: Maleficent and the Evil Queen were the first I remembered, but I couldn't think of more. I took an involuntary step back. The next turned on her heels and made me gape wide. She was Marine, yet she wasn't Marine. Marine never let her flaming hair loose, and this girl did. Marine smiled almost constantly; this girl sneered. Everything I liked about Marine wasn't in the girl that stood beside Dark Shade.

"Aqua is my name," she said with an air of disdain as if we were rotten food. I was reminded strongly of Leanne.

I knew by now that Dark Dan must have somehow made evil versions of us, and that the last one must have been me. It was frightening to even think of it, but when I looked him in the eyes; it was so bad that I would have screamed if he didn't hold me with that petrifying gaze. He looked exactly like me except for two things: his hair was white with streaks of black, and his eyes were blood red. To be honest, those were the only physical differences between him and Andy Phantom. However, the mental differences were easy to distinguish only for me.

Everything I'd ever done wrong, he knew about and was proud of. Every time I was angry, depressed, or anything negative at all, he knew. I was sure of that. I was also sure that while I hated it, he loved it. He loved that I hated Paul more for hitting on Marine than for being mean to anyone. He was overjoyed that I had freaked Paul out even for the tiniest of seconds, and you don't even want to know what I knew he was thinking about the whole dodge ball ordeal, or what he thought about Aqua. Those things were so dark and evil that it was sickening. Then he spoke.

"My name is Dark Andrew. Dark Dan is my father, and I will destroy you all," he said coolly. He suddenly blasted me, and I only had time to think of some random word or phrase—probably, "darn it", or "why me?"—before my head hit a large rock behind me. I was groggy and things were fuzzy for a bit after that, but this is what I could gather.

Dark Dan simply flew higher and watched the carnage. My evil self was about to finish me off when Shade blasted him from behind, and then there was an all-out brawl within the four girls and Andrew and Adrian. Adrian must have been hurt at some point, and that was when Aqua put Marine and Shade in cages when they joined Andrew. This is around where my vision cleared, but I was too sore and tired to move or help. The three sinister ghosts held their hands to Adrian's heart, and I finally saw that the side of his head was bleeding slightly. Aqua giggled sickeningly, Dark Shade cackled slightly, and Andrew just stayed silent for a few seconds. Adrian looked at me hopefully, but I just stared back blankly, unable to help.

"He's not going to save you, Adrian. None of them are this time. This time you don't have help. This time you're on your own. This time, we decide what happens to you, and you can't do anything about it," said Dark Shade softly. I was horrified; they all began their own speeches about his demise. Aqua was next.

"You don't have real friends, Adrian. Real friends don't drag you into danger. Real friends don't force you into something that you knew could end up badly. You are alone, and no one can change that. You were always alone," she whispered loudly. It looked like Jade and Marine, who had reverted to their less powerful forms, were banging on the cage and yelling, but couldn't be heard. Adrian began to have tears in his eyes but said nothing.

"You'll never get the chance to measure up. You'll never be more than you are now, Adrian. Things will never get better, because they've got no chance to get better now. You are going to die by the hand of someone who you thought was your friend all these years, but really, all they did was _pity you_." This was the end of Andrew's speech, but it made me want to scream. Adrian was the best friend I ever had. I never knew about his situation—that is, his never meeting his parents—until years after we'd started to hang out. Andrew was taking everything that made Adrian hurt and throwing it at him. All three of them had their hands glowing brightly with energy by now, and it was all on his heart, right where a blast would be fatal. All I could think was _No. No. NO!_ But I couldn't do anything because my body, transformed to human again, lay limp on the ground, and all I could do was watch. They counted to three.

And when they blasted, long, hard, and happily, the scream that accompanied it was too much.

But suddenly, the three stopped laughing, and I saw familiar white rings move up and down behind their silhouette. That could only mean one thing. I grinned as I saw them all gape in shock while they got blasted back—by Adrian, of course. Finally, my body was functioning again, and I joined in.

"Took you long enough," he said as I stood beside him.

"Get blasted back into a solid rock and see how you feel. By the way, you okay?"

"As okay as I can be at this point." By now, Dark Dan had seen that our doubles were losing the fight. He growled.

"Enough of this! Andrew! Aqua! Shade! All of you will return to the thermos NOW! Before the fool Clockwork actually gets here!" They all nodded simultaneously and flew away. I didn't bother trying to follow them, and neither did the others. Jade smiled weakly.

"Welcome to the club, Adrian Specter."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Adrian's turn to be awesome!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Love and Hate

**Well here's the next chapter guys... eh... not too bad, not too good here. I had to move the rating up to T because of it though-no swears or whatnot, just dark themes and paranoia I guess. **

* * *

><p>We rested for a long while after that, unsure of what to do.<p>

Now I knew a bit about how my dad felt when he had nightmares induced by Dan. I shivered, thinking of how much worse it must have been—how bad it really was. I knew, deep down, that if something bad happened, somehow I would become that. I knew that if I messed up badly enough, or if anyone I cared about got hurt, I would be that monster. It was easy enough to see. A couple of the things he'd probably thought were part of me already—like the small amount of pleasure I got in tricking Paul. With Dad it was mostly based off of losing Mom—Sam to him—and though I am like any normal kid when it comes to the idea of my parents' love life, I could still sort of compare how he felt about her to how I felt about Marine. I would probably lose it and be just like him…

"I think we ought to abandon this mission," said Adrian.

"Not a chance! We didn't even start to look!" said Marine, who had regained most of her usual cheerfulness.

"I swore that I'd only go along with it if you guys didn't get hurt. Now look at us all," he argued.

"We're fine; this is nothing. Besides, Adrian, do you want to know what I promised myself at the beginning of this?" asked Jade, who was leaning against Marine for support.

"What?" Her face was set like stone.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anyone quit until we at least gave it a good try, and that if anyone was seriously hurt, I'd help them. I swore that I'd do all I could to help you find them, no matter what. I also thought that we might rejoin the trip to go a bit farther, then disappear again. Of course, when we join, it would be as our ghost selves. But I swore that I would do all that I could, Adrian, and I intend to do just that no matter what. Even if I have to drag you along." He looked at her for a minute. I stared too. Jade had never been so determined.

Jade had always seemed mysterious, yes, but she was also quiet, and she never really showed any real leadership. She was the quiet, smart girl who was more of a wallflower. In a lot of ways, she was like her mom, but quieter. Occasionally, she'd get creepy like her real father, but that wasn't really her. She was a great cousin, and easy to talk to. When she talked, you listened, because it was important and rare. When she gave any sort of speech . . . well . . . that was a first.

"Are you guys all sure that you want to do this?" he asked slowly.

"Absolutely," said Jade, the most determined look on her face that I'd even seen on anybody in my life—well, except for seeing my dad in a fight.

"You're not giving up now, Adrian. Now, we all can work equally on this, and there is no way I'm passing up the chance to visit my parents on the way," said Marine, nodding vigorously. They all turned to me, and I looked at Adrian.

"I'm not letting you all leave me behind. Plus, this is something that I need to help with, just like Jade said." They all smiled, even Adrian, and Jade consulted the Infi-Map.

"Let's fly towards the Far Frozen. We should catch up with them. It's that way." She pointed to my left, and I could see a pale form in the distance. We went ghost and started to fly in that direction. I spotted the bus first and flew faster. They all followed my lead. We finally managed to catch up. The Speeder had stopped on yet another mini-island that had been floating around, and everyone seemed to be taking a lunch break. I looked at Adrian, sizing up his ghost form for the first actual time.

He was still tan (something I somewhat envy. I burn… probably because I'm a ghost), and his hair had turned stark white. His normally blue eyes were now a solid black. His uniform was different from the rest of ours by a slight margin. He had the same white gloves. The top of his suit had a sort of weirdly shaped white A, that sort of looked like a computer cursor pointing at his left shoulder, only it was just the triangle part. That was white. It was black behind it, but faded through all shades of gray to nearly white where that part of the suit ended, so it was like looking at an inversed picture of the sun with the A on top. A thin black belt was on top of the plain gray pants, and he had really cool black and white sneakers. It was different than the other ones I'd seen, but then, I'd basically only seen my immediate family. Of course his would be different.

When we landed on the little island, I saw that everyone was on the bus. However, when people saw us, all of the kids flooded out in excitement. Leanne, who at school never gave Adrian or me a second glance, was the first at my side, batting her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me who you are? You can trust me," she said in a catlike purr. I resisted the urge to blast her.

"I would prefer not to," I managed uncomfortably. I was not the kind of guy to go after her even on a normal basis except when trying to get a date for a dance when she's got no boyfriend. Of course, she turned me down. I guess even a girl who'd gone out with ninety percent of the student body had "standards", though, if she knew who I was, that would be thrown out the window.

"Then how's about we catch a movie together sometime?" she asked again. Standards officially thrown. Everyone was silent, wanting to know if I would do it—no normal guy would turn her down. At the same time it got silent, I saw Paul with his hands against the bus, trapping Marine. She could have phased out, but she was too polite to do so.

"Why not? The only valid reason for not dating me is if you already have a boyfriend . . . which I can probably take care of," he said, Marine cringing at the last phrase. Half of the people were watching her, and the other half was watching me.

"I-I do have a boyfriend!" She scanned the crowd and caught my eye, noticing that we were in the same boat.

"Andy's my boyfriend!" she yelped, pushing him finally off of her. Even if it was an act of desperation, those three words coming from her mouth made it even harder to stay on the ground. I rushed over to her and put my arm around her. Both Adrian and Shade were snickering.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Thanks for going along with this . . . I know this must be awkward for you." She looked slightly depressed. So obviously, wanting her to be happy, I told her the truth.

"No, not at all. It kinda helped me too."

"But . . . I actually like you, Andy." I stopped, my grip on her shoulder tightening slightly. I think I was hyperventilating.

"You do?" She looked down, even more sad, and when she looked up at me again, her eyes were watery.

"I have since I can remember. You are the sweetest, most adorable, bravest person I know. I never told you . . . because I figured that you'd never like me back." I took a minute to process that. My face was still just smiling normally, but on the inside I was doing a happy dance that consisted of many failed Michal Jackson moves. _YES!_

"Marine, don't cry, please." People had their attention focused on Adrian now, wondering who he was and of course, Leanne going over to him. Marine looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

You know how I said on the outside I was normal but doing a dance on the inside a minute ago? Well, now it was like my insides had all melted down. I was the happiest guy in the universe right then and there. She was shocked at first, but then kissed back. I pulled away only when people started whispering and I was aware that their attention was back on us. Marine had no trace of her tears, and her smile was as wide as I'd ever seen it. That was almost as good as the kiss itself.

We rode the rest of the way through the field trip with no luck with finding them. We weren't attacked, but we didn't get any leads on Adrian's family. When we got back home, Dad didn't question a thing, and simply let us wait in the lab until everyone was gone, then change back. He never once asked about what had happened. But he wasn't angry. In fact, he had a weird expression on his face, like he wanted to ask us something.

I went to sleep that night with difficulty. Unfortunately, the faces of all the evil versions of us were now in front of mine, along with Dan's.

"You want to know what Daddy dearest went through every night?" taunted Andrew.

"I actually do. After all of this, I think I might as well." I couldn't let him get to me. My vision went black, and I stood in my own room. There was me, and there was Marine. I looked worried.

"I came to say goodbye. I hope you understand," she said in a monotone.

"Don't do it! Please!" the other me begged.

"Why not? I was never really happy," she said. She then turned and flew out my window without another word.

"She's going to . . . she hates me . . . why else would she . . . why else would she destroy herself like that?" said the dream-me. He screamed. Suddenly, that scream turned into a horrible sound and ecto-waves echoed out of his mouth. And those waves burst into flames around him. He spontaneously changed into Phantom and the waves got stronger, until the whole house caved in. The dream-me phased out of the wreckage. His eyes widened.

"What . . . did I just . . . do?" Thoughts whirled through my head that weren't mine. _Mom was in there. She can't get out. Aunt and Uncle Foley were with her. Oh, god, what do I do?_ The other me sifted through the debris, desperately trying to find signs of life. He found three bodies instead. Other figures landed beside him, shocked. Dad, Shade, and Adrian.

"What have you done?!" said Dad first. The other me shook his head, mute.

"I didn't . . . it just happened . . ." Hateful glares came his/my way. A blur of green flames erupted, and I think it fast-forwarded to the next day. The entire town was just like my house: a pile of rubble. Andrew stood on the tallest pile and grinned. But he was in human form. He grabbed a sort of device out of his pocket—it looked weird, a small stick with glowing green circuits on it. He positioned it in front of his heart and pressed a button, falling to his knees without even a whimper as electric energy that was clearly visible ran through him. And a ghost clone of himself apparated next to the writhing body –but with red eyes. He smirked and blasted. There was a scorch mark where his human half had been. I didn't want to think about it.

"Finally, alone. I don't have to hide my guilt and now can do whatever I want—I think I'll start by leveling the next town over. Erase everyone . . . just like she erased herself. Nothing's worth anything now so I might as well try to get rid of the pain. Who needs to live anyway?" Then he began to laugh. It was just a quiet chuckle at first. Then with each little string of laughs, it got louder. The look in his eyes . . . _my_ eyes . . . was pure insanity. I couldn't bear to look into them, yet it was like my eyeballs were glued in place.

Looking into those eyes . . . I felt like he was burning me with his glare, and like he was making me glare back, which I had no trouble doing . . . and suddenly I smirked at him, and it was almost like there was a mirror forming between us. . . and I was laughing . . . wait . . . _NO!_ I snapped awake with a scream. Remembering the dream, I stopped, afraid that it would happen. I shook in bed, colder than ever even though I was under the covers. I was too afraid to fall asleep again, the pained, evil wailing ringing in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Creepy ending huh? I didn't really know what to do with it after that so that's how the chapter will be. It's basically a Jr. Dark Dan deal here... I'm upping the rating to T with this ending, just so you guys all know. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Quest

_**Chapter 10: Quest**_

It was a week later, on a Saturday night, when we tried again. This time, we were risking it even more by not having a map. We were just going to fly until we could figure something out. My parents didn't stop us from going to the lab, but it looked like Mom wanted to tell me something.

No, it wasn't my idea. We just didn't account for getting thrown into the GZ when a certain family of annoying ghosts came barging into Jade's room during our little study group.

When Box Ghost, Box Lunch, and the Lunch Lady had been sucked into a thermos, and the portal had been jammed shut, our only option was to try again for Adrian's parents. He didn't seem as depressed about it this time, although I was just freaking out that the same thing would happen again. That is, our Dark versions would attack. That was my biggest concern as well as getting lost. The latter happened.

We'd been going for hours through random doors and avoiding certain islands when we came to a sort of cathedral. We were all too tired to care if something was going to attack us, so of course we stopped there. My feet felt like Jell-O as I walked inside to find a strange room filled with weird screens. Or whatever they were. I don't know what woke me up exactly, but I do know that it was definitely hours later, because I wasn't tired when I jumped to my feet. I looked around, more alert than usual, and Jade, Marine, and Adrian were also up.

"What's going on?" I asked immediately. It didn't take long for my eyes to lock onto the Thermos on the plain pedestal. It was different now, because three more faces were imprinted on the sides. It was Aqua, Andrew, and Dark Shade. A voice behind us made us all jump, but it wasn't any of the faces on the thermos.

It was an old man at first, then a baby, then a young man, then an old man again. He changed over and over, but I could always tell that he wore a cloak, he had a strange staff, and he had a scar over one red eye while the other was unmarked. Another thing I noticed is that the look in his eye made him seem, more or less, friendly.

"I am Clockwork, the Ghost of Time," he first announced. I relaxed immediately, however the others were still on guard.

"Relax, Adrian, Marine, Jade. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't ever have lived. I need you four to do something for me." We looked at him warily. Of course we wanted to hear the favor to be asked first. Clockwork, obviously knowing this, pulled over one of the screens.

"You four are to go into the past in order to keep the future as it is. The time you live in is the cause of you going back. If you don't . . ." he implied enough urgency for us to all get the point with a silent pause. However Jade felt the need to clarify.

"We won't exist." He nodded. Then he made the screen/portal thingy visible to us. It showed an apartment with everything we needed to live there.

"Preparations have been set. You are to attend Casper High—Jade will go as a sophomore because of her high intellect, and the rest of you will be freshmen. Andy and Marine will be disguised when you go out of the house as exchange students because of their resemblance to their parents, and only Jade is allowed outside for the first few weeks when you are not at school to get a feel for the town as in your time she lives in a newer development of Amity. Trust yourselves and each other; I know you can keep time in order. Now, put on these medallions." We each put on one, and they disappeared on contact.

"Now you will stay in the time that I send you. Touch the window and you will be sent back to the year that your parents will be much closer to your age." The others were still hesitant, so I figured that they would go barging in if I did first. _Well, he's obviously a good guy if Dark Dan hates him so much. __What have I got to lose?_ I figured. So while they argued a bit, I snuck behind them and jumped into the new apartment. It didn't take long before the others crashed in—quite literally.

"Ow! Get off of me!" yelled Adrian when the two girls landed on top of him.

"Hold on! Okay, now that we're in the apartment . . . wait, what just happened here?" asked Jade.

"I believe that we went back in time. And this is our new house for this little adventure," I said, repeating what Clockwork had already explained.

"To the time when our parents were about our age. That means . . . that my parents are alive!" said Adrian in awe. I was happy for him at first.

"I guess we're getting what we came for, huh, buddy?" Then I realized that he probably wouldn't want to meet his parents—I remembered all too well how Paulina had dumped my dad at the dance and how Dash had stuffed him into lockers daily. I hoped against all hope that they would be nicer by the end of the little escapade.

A few weeks passed, and we got settled in. Jade wasn't around as much, which put Adrian in a bad mood where he would just sit hunched up on the couch with his iPod playing who-knows-what. Occasionally, he, Marine, and I played some video games that were stocked in a cabinet in the living room. One day, when it was just Marine and I, I thought a bit about the day she first came by my school. The seventh grade concert was the one, and I thought about the song, realizing slowly that it must have been for me. After all, she'd written it herself and told me that she was doing the concert because we were friends.

_Flashback_

_Marine walked onstage with her guitar and amps. A few ghosts from her mother's band were her backup players, but no one seemed to notice them as she came towards the microphone. _

"_I'm going to sing a song I wrote for a certain person in my life that I hope can get the message. I hope you all like it!" she said, tuning her guitar while giving the little speech. After a few chords for the intro, she started to sing with that hypnotic voice that always got me hooked. _

"_I've known you for years/and I've loved you just as long/we've shared tears/and laughter and now this song./_

_Still I doubt you realize/that when you look into my eyes/I know you're the one/ I know you're the one!/_

_I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (falling) over Clueless You!/_

_We're both laughing now/because I told you how I feel./ It's not a joke./ I mean it and it's real./_

_Still I doubt you realize/that when you look into my eyes/I know you're the one/I know you're the one!/_

_I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (falling) over Clueless You!/_

_It's funny you see:/I bet you still don't understand./That's it's to you from me./ I love you so take my hand./" A short guitar solo followed this, and then the bridge again. _

"_Still I doubt you realize/that when you look into my eyes/I know you're the one/I know you're the one!/_

_I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (falling) over Clueless You!" That refrain was so quiet that it was like a clap of thunder when it repeated, and it was obvious that she truly felt the song. _

_I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (falling) over Clueless You!/_

_Are you clueless or just playing dumb?/ Was I clueless thinking you were the one?/ Do you know that you drive me totally insane?/ Do you know my heart beat like a drum when you came?/ . . ." A loud drum solo using a lot of bass followed before the last part of the song. _

"_Oh just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (falling)!/ Oh, falling (falling)!/ Yeah, I'm falling in love over Clueless You!"_

_End Flashback_

Of course, the song was meant for me, and I didn't know it. Of course, the song was not meant for Paul, but he thought it was. I looked over at her and thought about why I loved her.

It wasn't just because she was pretty. It wasn't just because she was talented. And I didn't care one way or another about her fame. I really fell in love with her smile at first. I think it was because she was just so happy that she couldn't hide it—it was too genuine to be one of those "say cheese" smiles. When she was happy, she was honestly happy, and when she was sad or angry, I usually was too. It was as infectious as it was real. She made my life worth living and the fact that she was happy always kept me going no matter what. Maybe that's why Andrew was such a horrible thing for me . . . because I understood exactly where he was coming from. Losing her would make life a nightmare. Not only that, but it would make me a nightmare too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daa! The tenth chapter finally! It's getting close to the end! Thanks so much everyone for the support of this story. Please let me know what you think by making a review below. See you later!<strong>

**Flute Chick**


	11. Chapter 11: Music Speaks

**Okay guys sorry about all the songs in this chapter but I feel like they fit and I didn't want to just leave them out. If it helps, the third one is mine! I don't own the other ones at all though. Or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, but I did it. I picked a few songs that I thought was just like Marine and I, recorded it, and burned a CD. I played it on my headphones to be sure that I didn't sound like a dying animal, and wrote a note.<p>

_My Angel,_

_I burned this CD together for you and sang the first two songs—the last one I remixed with a bit of me and a bit of you. All that you hear on it is from me to you—it is exactly how I've always felt about you, and how I feel so lucky now to have you. I hope you like it._

_Andy_

I put it on top of her guitar in her room. I hoped that she would like it, just because I wanted to know that I could make her happy the way she made me happy when I realized that the song was to me. I heard her in that room while I pretended to sleep in mine across the hall. She liked to play music loudly, so I heard every word just fine.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'/ her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'/ she's so beautiful and I tell her every day/ oh I know I know when I compliment her she won't believe me/ and it's so it's so upsetting that she don't see what I see/ but every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say . . .

"When I see your face/ there's not a thing that I would change/ 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are/ and when you smile/ the whole world stops and stares for a while/ 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are . . .

That was only the first song. I don't know anything about my singing talent, but every word meant Marine to me in that song. She was spectacular in my eyes, even if she didn't think so. The next one was more about how I came to grips with my feelings for her, and how I always wondered if she even liked me.

"In the nightlight do you see what you dream?/ all your troubles, are they all what they seem?/ look around you, then you may realize/ all the preachers, all with their lies/ and I might know of our future/ but then you still control the past/ only you know if you'll be together/ only you know if we shall last . . .

"In the nightlight do you still feel your pain?/ for the valor, you waited never came/ if you were able, would you go change the past/ to mend a faux-pas with one last chance?/ and I might know of our future/ but then you still control the past/ only you know if you'll be together tonight . . .

"'Cause every night I will save your life/ and every night I will be with you/ 'cause every night I still lay awake/ and I dream of an absolution/ 'cause every night I will make it right/ and every night I will come to you/ but every night it just stays the same/ and I dream of an absolution . . ."

The last song was one that was really interesting. I had a track of Clueless You from her concert on it—along with my added lines. It went a little like this: (**Andy's lines will be in bold**)

"I've known you for years/and I've loved you just as long/we've shared tears/and laughter and now this song. **Oh, haven't I loved you all along**

"Still I doubt you realize/that when you look into my eyes/I know you're the one/ I know you're the one! **Can't you smile for me one more time/ Cause when you do it all feels right**

"I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (**falling**) over Clueless You! **All it takes is a little time/ just stay and don't leave me behind / I'm hiding what I need to say/ until you realize it someday/ and I wonder why you call me clueless**

"We're both laughing now/because I told you how I feel./ It's not a joke./ I mean it and it's real. **I wish you meant it for real**

"Still I doubt you realize/that when you look into my eyes/I know you're the one/I know you're the one! **Can't you smile for me one more time/ 'cause when you do it all feels right**

"I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (**falling**) over Clueless You! **All it takes is a little smile/ just stick around for a little while/ I'm hiding what I need to say/ until you realize it someday/ and I wonder why you call me clueless**

"It's funny you see:/I bet you still don't understand./That's it's to you from me./ I love you so take my hand. **Is it me you're singing about? No, it couldn't be . . .**

"Still I doubt you realize/that when you look into my eyes/I know you're the one/I know you're the one!/ **Can't you smile for me one more time/ 'cause when you do I feel so right**

"I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (**falling**) over Clueless You! **All it takes is a little smile/ just stick around for a little while/ I'm hiding what I need to say/ until you realize it someday/ and I wonder why you call me clueless**

"I'm waiting for you to see who I really am/Why don't you notice? Everyone else can!/ Just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (falling) over Clueless You!/ **All it takes is a little smile/ just stick around for a little while/ I'm hiding what I need to say/ until you realize it someday! / and I wonder why you call me clueless**

"Are you clueless or just playing dumb?/ Was I clueless thinking you were the one?/ Did you know that you drive me totally insane?/ Do you know my heart beat like a drum when you came?/ **I wish this was for me, don't you see?/ I don't want to lose you but it's killing me/ I hope who this is for knows who he is/ and he should stop being so clueless**

"Oh just tell me what it takes, I don't know what to do!/ I'm falling (**falling**)!/ Oh, falling (**falling**)!/ Yeah, I'm falling in love over Clueless You! **And I just wonder why they call me clueless . . .**" That was the end of it.

"Andy—I can't believe he did this for me . . . oh, wow . . ." she said, a smile in her voice as clear as if I had seen it myself. I was doing another happy dance in my head, this time with a few Gangnam style moves and a bit of Just Dance 4 stuff. Then I got up and played Adrian in a few rounds of Guitar Hero. He beat me pitifully-after all, he was way better than me on that game.

"How are you, Adrian?" I asked after a few minutes. He sighed.

"Better than I have been. A little worried about Jade, though. I just think that I could do better to help her out. I want to know how she's doing every day . . ." he trailed off. Then I smacked him on the head.

"You're my best friend, but you're a real idiot sometimes. Ask her if you can come along invisibly." He agreed, walking into the next room to ask her.

"Bad idea, Adrian," I heard from Jade's room.

"Why not?" Adrian said, frustrated, "We've basically been locked in this apartment for a week. I think we deserve a little time to go out."

"Do you really want to meet your parents at your age when they have no idea who you are, and may not have a clue as to who Danny Phantom is yet, therefore this being quite an awkward introduction?"

"Whatever. I need to get out of here, though." He was clearly defeated, deciding at least he would get something out of it.

"Then you should go grocery shopping. I left a list of things we need on the table—oh, and avoid the chicken from the supermarket on the corner, the one where we always get junk food in our time. It's not likely to be any good; it's a bad neighborhood in this time. The old weirdo with the woman's purse and no girl in sight was hanging around it—there might be something wrong with it now."

"Sure . . . whatever you say . . ." I got the feeling that he was ignoring that part in his sulking, and that somehow I was going to pay for it. How, I'll never know, but maybe it was a premonition for the future.

I was relaxing as usual in the living room when Adrian came back. He left the stuff on the kitchen table, and sat down on the plain beige couch next to me. We played a few other games for a few hours until after lunch.

"Man, why can't you just tell her that you love her?" I asked. He flinched, but answered slowly.

"Who?"

"Duh, Jade. You're obviously head over heels. Why else would you want to do the grocery shopping for her even when you tried to go with her to school? It's not hard to figure out."

"Tell me why it took so long for you to tell Marine then."

"I was scared that she wouldn't like me back and I wouldn't even have her as a friend."

"Exactly how I see it—except Jade would be extremely awkward with because if she wanted to stay friends, I wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes anymore. She doesn't just let go of things like most people. When something happens between us—if it does—it's like it's burned into her mind. She never forgets things. Anyway, what do you want to do?" Avoiding the question. But I let it slide for once.

"More Guitar Hero?" said Marine, who had just walked in on the last sentence. I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sorta shows that I based Marine and Andy's relationship on my own current one. I kind of guessed the perspective of my boyfriend for Andy Phantom on what he thinks of me . . . he calls me his angel, so that's where that one came from. :) It's hard to believe that when I started this fic I barely knew him. I know, I'm getting all sappy. <strong>

**The story is almost over guys! Wow! Thanks for the support so far! **

**See you later**

**Flute Chick**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting the Parents

**Well here's the second-to-last chapter of this story! I hope you guys enjoy-I technically wrote this part first and built the story around this chapter. Originally, it was an entirely different fic . . . even though it's short, it's probably my favorite part.**

* * *

><p>Adrian and I sat in the living room for a while, until I heard a screeching sound from the kitchen. Since he and Marine were just starting a level and Jade would be home any minute, I went to go check it. And guess what? The chicken was alive, glowing green, and ransacking the kitchen. I attempted to just grab them and put them back in the box.<p>

"What the heck? Adrian . . ." I muttered as they got out and turned to me. It was just messed up.

I looked out the window and noticed a blur—it was Shade Plasmius with Danny Phantom fighting a big green blob. It splattered across the street and some came flying through the window. I ducked and it hit the chicken—which made it double in size. I growled and fought it until it seemed to die off. I put it back in the box and looked in the living room.

"Adrian, you got the chicken from the wrong store, didn't you?" He turned.

"Uh . . . maybe?"

"It got out of the box, fought me, and grew twice its size when some ecto goo hit it from outside. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry, dude." He turned red at his mistake and I sighed.

"It's no problem. I just hope it doesn't come back to life again." There was a knock at the door. Also, some strangled clucks could be heard from the room I'd just left.

"That must be Jade. Oh man, I think I hear the chicken again. I'll be back." I headed to the kitchen to find poultry poltergeists trying to find some steak knives. I heard voices—some unfamiliar ones at that. I guessed that Jade must have decided to bring friends over and that was it. One of the birds now had me in a headlock, and it was kind of slimy.

"Get offa me!" I grunted, throwing it to the ground. Then the other one brandished a knife and held it to my throat. I saw Jade behind me and she had a sympathizing expression on her face. Was she crazy? This thing was going to kill me the rest of the way!

"Need help?" _No duh!_

"Uh . . . yes?" She blasted both of them and tied them down, snatching the knives away.

"I'll get Adrian for that later. There are some people here I think you ought to meet." I shrugged and followed her out—to find that I swore I was looking in a mirror.

He had the same face, same hair. Same shocked expression. Same mouth hung open. Only the clothes and the eyes were different, even though both eyes were wide open and taking in the sight before them in the same way. While I wore my DP shirt and shorts, he was wearing a red and white t-shirt and jeans. Other than that, and the fact that his eyes were blue, we could have been twins. I looked into those eyes and recognized them immediately, and cracked a grin as I looked around the room, seeing a Goth girl with violet eyes like mine and an African American guy who seemed to be a major geek. I recognized each one after a few seconds.

"No way . . . Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tucker? This is way weird." I couldn't help but say. Jade blanched. Then I realized my mistake, even as Adrian pointed it out.

"The lovebirds are barely dating even dating, dude!" he laughed. I hoped that I hadn't just ended the chances of my being born.

"So I kind of just gave away how their relationship goes, huh?" Sam and Danny, as I probably should have referred to them at that point, seemed completely baffled, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief until I saw Tucker's face—he got it. I wondered how the hugely successful Uncle Foley had evolved from this complete nerd. He was still a genius in my time, so it sort of made sense.

I didn't really understand the whole thing about my mom being a Goth, though. She wasn't a morning person, so I guessed that she had grown out of it mostly by the time I was born. It still seemed weird. Dad seemed to have changed . . . from someone like me—awkward, struggling, average kid shoved into the world of ghosts and such—into a calm, smart, cool superhero and an awesome dad who somehow managed not to embarrass me in front of any of my friends.

"Wait—so—you're—their son?" Tucker gasped. Both Jade and Adrian face palmed, Marine started laughing, and I stared at the carpet, waiting for them to get it. I was noticing, at the exact same time, how they were beginning to understand, bit by bit. I looked between them, then felt my face grow warm as I admitted what I'd probably completely messed with in time.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." I stood there, waiting for a response.

And then Tucker fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be writing up the final chapter soon! Comments and criticism are appreciated equally! Also, if anyone thinks I should do a sequelprequel/more DP fics, let me know-I'd be super excited to hear ideas. I am in school, so it'll be difficult to update, but thank you so much for the support for Andy Phantom everyone. It means a lot, really. :)**

**See you later!**

**Flute Chick**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**It's the end! Or is it?**

**Yeah I'm all cheesy with that tonight I guess. This is the final chapter. Thank you guys so much for the support. You have no idea how much it means. I never thought I'd get recognition for my writing on this site-just a few friends, you know. But I'm glad you guys like this story and I plan to do more in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 13: Epilogue<span>_**

I really can't explain the stuff in between that and my last year of high school, because it would take a couple more people to make sense of it. That's for another time. But I can't end it with Uncle Tucker fainting because he'd be in extreme denial. Even though he still did faint like a girl (don't worry, we woke him up later.) I guess I'll just have to finish this with something else. I guess you could say it was the end. But really, the story was only beginning. Just like mine wasn't the sequel to my dad's story. He still has more to tell.

_Andy's Senior Year: Graduation_

Everyone was lined up in the yearly red gaudy robes. Mothers sat in seats with tissue boxes hidden in their purses, and small siblings cried out often. Alone on the stage stood one of the robed students: a girl with dark red hair with even darker highlights, curled into ringlets that shined like a dying fire. Her face was average, with plain makeup and a pearl necklace around her neck. She smiled at the crowd. Like her mother, she was the valedictorian for her class by a landslide.

I, her cousin, tried to adjust my itching robe that was like sandpaper on my neck as I listened to her speech.

"Good evening everyone. I know you are all expecting a lot for me to say, such as my thoughts on our years together, or how we'll always have a connection to this school, or how we're all one big family. The sad truth is, if I told my version of that, this would seem like a funeral, because my side of the story includes ups _and_ downs. But I will be happy to tell you what our high school years mean.

"I don't think that we should focus on the subjects we were _supposed _to learn, because then it'd be class all over again. But what we learned about by accident? Those lessons are a bit more interesting. We learned about discipline accidentally when we trained ourselves in the art of getting ready in time or making study guides for finals. We learned how to interact socially to keep or disrupt the unspoken hierarchy of high school—we either accepted our fate or threw it to the side in that case. A lot of us learned that we should leave ghost hunting to ghost experts," she chuckled. Remembering the previous year, everyone laughed as well. When Youngblood had gotten loose . . . let's just say some football players in fairy princess costumes were involved.

"We learned that we don't like tests, but we do like competition. We learned that speeches are boring and talking in French annoys the other language teachers," some other goofball senior boys guffawed in remembrance of this, "We finally learned how to use our time—whether we used it well or not is different for each person. We learned that we can hurt others, but we can also heal them. We learned how to hate, how to love, and how to hide in plain sight. (This one made me laugh) We learned about all kinds of people, and how to deal with them. In short, we learned how to live. That's all we need, I think, to face the world, because if we can survive school lunches here, we can probably survive anything," she grinned. Applause ran through the crowd. I went through to get my diploma in a rush. Was Pomp and Circumstance really that fast? Then the reception where everyone sat with their families was on.

At first, I was disappointed. Mom, Dad, and all the adults were eating almost silently. Even Ember, Amorpho, Dash, and Paulina were there as ghosts, which made some students uneasy at first. They calmed down though as the food was brought out.

"What gives? I'd think you guys would be a little more enthusiastic," I said, setting down my fork. The calm expression on Aunt Jazz's face dropped to an exasperated one.

"Danny, _come_ _on,_ you have to tell them!" she complained, and it sent a jolting reminder of the Jazz I had met Freshman year. A pang of fond remembrance ran through me. Our parents never hinted that they knew we'd gone. They'd never even acted like their younger selves . . . it was hard to connect the two. Sometimes it was difficult to even imagine they were the same people after getting to know their younger selves. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Jazz, you're going to ruin it! Fine, I'll tell them. Jade, Andy, Adrian, and Marine . . . we brought our younger selves here because we remembered being at your graduation. By the way, Andy, you're grounded for the night," my dad grinned wickedly. I gaped.

"Why?!"

"I don't suppose you remember me promising to ground you after the incident with Desiree. And I keep my promises," he smirked, "but I also promise it's only for tonight. No cell phone, video game, laptop, or ghost portal unless a high level ghost attacks." I rolled my eyes and turned to see Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina. Their images shimmered a bit when they were farther away.

"Clockwork," I guessed amusedly. The old coot always had a knack for meddling—this illusion was no different. Not that I minded at all.

"Yeah," Danny responded. Dash and Paulina embraced Adrian and marveled at their ghostly counterparts. Uncle Tucker broke into a wide smile and boasted to his younger self about his inventions and business. Aunt Jazz rolled her eyes simultaneously with her younger self. Valerie and her older version talked about ghosts and learning to deal with them differently. Danny and Sam came hand in hand to my parents, Marine, and I.

"So this is what we get to look forward to?" Danny asked.

"We do. Plus our little girl. She turns three in a couple months," smiled Mom.

"We have a daughter too?" Sam said, shocked. Mom nodded.

"Elizabeth Madelyn Fenton. She's being babysat by her Aunt Dani right now."

"I seriously can't believe this, you know. Danny Fenton, a father," Valerie said, eyeing me oddly as the sole present proof of that statement. Danny locked eyes with Dad, and for a moment, I saw the connection. I saw how they were the same determined hero that they'd always been. Like everyone had, they'd grown up. But they didn't grow away from who they were. I resolved to do the same—to still be Andy even when teenagers would refer to me as Mr. Fenton.

When I grew up, I'd take on the world the way my dad did. I wouldn't change who I was because I was older. I wouldn't go it alone, but with someone else. Someone I cared about deeply . . .

I met up a few months after with the others at our combined going away to college party. Jade was being congratulated on her high scores and Adrian got a football scholarship. I never would have thought it freshman year, but he did. Football was the last thing on my mind when I thought of Adrian then.

Though things change, people don't. He still played video games with me online, and we swore to keep in touch. We were still best friends.

I then pulled out the small black box from my pocket and turned to Marine. She was facing away, waving at Jade. I knelt on one knee, so when she turned to face me again, she would have to look down.

"Marine, will you marry me?" The moment was suspended in midair. There was no sound, no movement, just utter shock.

"Yes!" and we kissed, and I didn't even hear the "aw" or see the flash of Jade's camera.

I, Andrew Fenton, was the happiest man alive, and nothing would change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, you know that ending was super sweet! Even if it was a bit cliché... Now on to other things. <strong>

**It will not be soon, but I plan on writing more. Danny's timeline, somewhat before Andy arrives, is about where I want the next story to start. I haven't worked on my crossover DP/ Sonic in forever, so that will be something I'll try to work on too. Currently I'm in a vibe for Kingdom Hearts, HP, and DBZ (use ALL the abbreviations lol) which explains my lack of writing for this and other stories. I will attempt to work, but school is still really busy. I try my best to keep up. **

**If you guys have any comments for the story as a whole, post them on this chapter as well as anything on the epilogue itself. I appreciate it! PM me with ideas for the next fic if you have good ones that you want me to use. I'll give you a hint to the general plot:**

**School play. Danny signs up. Very much irony in him signing up due to the subject of the play. He has to kiss Sam in it. Multiple times. **

**That's the general gist. Hopefully you all enjoyed this fic and my writing in general. Thanks so much again for reading this! You are the reason I write, you know. Otherwise these would never get posted ever. **

**Thanks again and again and again!**

**-+-+-Flute Chick-+-+-**


End file.
